50 years
by Stachmou
Summary: TRADUCTION Les temps changent...venez découvrir cinquante ans dans la vie de Harry et Draco...mention de MPREG, SLASH HP/DM. Un peu fluffy.


Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient même pas l'histoire en elle même.

Ceci est une traduction, d'une des fictions en anglais de ElfFlame. C'est aussi un slash HP/DM qui s'appelle 50 years donc vous allez avoir le plaisir de voir ou plutôt de lire 50 ans de la vie de Draco et de Harry. So Enjoy ! c'est aussi un peu fluffy donc si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas.

Je préfère toujours garder le titre en anglais comme ça vous pourrez toujours trouvez la fic en anglais pour ceux qui veulent la lire et comme cette fiction n'est pas sur vous n'aurez qu'à aller sur mon profil où il y a le lien pour voir toutes ses fictions.

* * *

**Fifty years (cinquante années)**

**1 heure**

« Ça ne se reproduira pas » Dit Draco, alors qu'il réajustait ses vêtements, une fois encore.

Potter le regarda avec ses yeux trop-vert-pour-être-vraie et cligna des yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as bien entendu »

Cela ne pouvait pas être de l'incrédulité dans les yeux de Potter, non ? Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il le refasse encore une fois. Après tout, il détestait Draco, n'est-ce pas ?

« Okay. »

Il s'assit, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il enfilait ses vêtements, ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude. Draco essayait de ne pas se remémorer, oh combien ils étaient doux, et combien il avait aimé les sentir entre ses doigts. Pour se distraire, il se leva, mettant de la distance entre eux deux.

« Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas ? Je suis un peu occupé, et je préférerais ne pas être dérangé par des futilités, » Dit-il froidement.

Il essaya d'ignorer la douleur sur le visage de Potter.

« Des futilités. Okay. »

Il se leva, et lissa ses habits.

« Je ne voudrais surtout pas déranger le Grand Malfoy »

Il se retourna et s'en alla de la chambre. Draco se retrouvait là debout dans la pièce, se mordant la langue pour ne pas l'insulter face à sa retraite, parce qu'au final, cela n'avait pas d'importance, non ?

**1 jour**

Draco faisait en sorte de ne pas le regarder. Il n'était pas en train de tourner la tête toute les minutes pour voir si Potter venait à son encontre dans le grand hall. Il ne voulait certainement pas être en train de paraître comme si il l'attendait, mais il sursauta quand même lorsque les grandes portes s'ouvrirent. Il allait bien, merde ! Il s'en fichait de savoir si il reverrait un jour Potter. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas oublier ce qu'il avait ressentis? Combien Potter lui avait fais...fais se sentir tellement bien, contre lui, et combien ses cheveux, aussi doux et soyeux avaient glissé entre ses doigts ? Et pourquoi ses lèvres ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de s'étirer en repensant à leurs baisers échangés ? Putain de Potter.

**1 semaine**

Bien qu'il aie détesté les Weasley tout sa vie, ce ressentiment avait pris, soudainement, une nouvelle tournure. Tout cela à cause d'un foutu baiser et d'une fille collante. Elle était vraiment trop confiante, et sûr d'elle même, c'est pour cela qu'il se retrouvait là, à leur lancer un regard noir à travers la vitre. A qui ? Hé bien, au couple en train de s'embrasser juste devant ses yeux. Il espérait pouvoir lui dire ce que son petit-ami adoré, avait fait avec _lui _seulement une semaine avant. Mais là, cela aurait été d'accepter et même d'admettre ce qui s'était passé. Peu importe, Draco ne se laisserai jamais devenir aussi vulnérable et faible qu'elle. Que Dieu pardonne celui qui pensait qu'il voulait en fait répéter cette performance. Encore moins Potter.

**1 mois**

_Le Héros du monde sorcier a déménagé au Canada !_

Hé bien, c'était ce qui devait arriver, non ? Maintenant Draco n'aurait plus à s'embêter au cas ou il devrait rencontre l'autre imbécile. Peu importe, que quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui était se faner à cette idée. Il était mieux ainsi. Il avait juste à travailler pour rembourser sa dette et puis la il serait libre.

Non pas qu'il y avait quelque chose à faire pour qu'il soit _libre. _

Draco survola le journal, où était en grand la photo de Potter souriant timidement. De ce même sourire qu'il avait eu, auparavant, envie d'enlever de son visage suffisant—quelque fois. Il était temps de se préparer pour un autre jour de travaux forcés.

Heureusement, cela lui permettrait de l'oublier.

**1 année**

Peu importe, comment Draco avait espéré la façon donc ce jour se déroulerait, cela ne s'était absolument pas passé comme il le pensait. Il ne s'était certainement attendu à voir Potter, soudainement, apparaître en Angleterre, le jour de sa mise en liberté, le lavant ainsi toute ses fautes. Il ne s'était pas non plus attendu à ce qu'il remette ça...enfin quelque-soit-ce-qui-c'était-passé l'année dernière. Encore moins de le faire dans une salle de stockage du Ministère !

Quoique, cette fois-ci, quand Draco essaya de repousser Potter, les choses n'avaient pas vraiment marché comme la dernière fois.

« Je ne pense pas, Draco. » Potter l'attrapa par le bras alors qu'il essayait de partir. « Peut-être devrions-nous parler ? »

« De quoi devrions-nous parler ? »

Draco n'avait pas envie de parler. Il n'avait même pas envie de penser à Potter...encore et si il pouvait éviter d'y repenser il irait mieux...non ?

« Ça. Ce qui vient juste de se passer. »

Draco lui lança des regards noirs.

« Est-ce que nous parlerons à propos de comment ta petite-amie réagira ? »

« Petite-amie ? » Lui demanda Potter, d'une voix blanche. « Je ne sors avec _personne, _Draco »

Cela surprit Draco. « Non ? » Demanda-t-il, en clignant des yeux.

« Non. » Dit Harry. Et cette fois-ci, quand Harry se rapprocha de lui, le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut plus doux, et remplit d'espérance face aux différentes possibilités qui étaient sur leur chemin.

**1.3 années**

La maison sentait le renfermé et la poussière, et Draco dût presser sa main contre son nez pour éviter d'éternuer.

« Des gens ont réellement déjà vécu ici ? » Demanda-t-il, avec incrédulité.

Harry acquiesça.

« Tes ancêtres, en fait. »

« D'accord. Les Black. »

Et regardez ce qui leur était tous arrivé. Il supposait que c'était une bonne raison pour accepter les remontrances de son père quand au fait d'avoir un héritier de cœur.

Draco se retourna vers Harry.

« Tu es sûr de ça ? »

« Si nous devons vivre ensemble..pourquoi pas ? Et puis Kreattur l'a rendu vivable pendant des mois. Il pourrait le faire encore. Je suis sûr de ça, Draco. »

Draco sourit face à l'optimiste de Harry.

« D'accord. » Il accrocha son bras autour de celui de Harry. «Montre moi la chambre du maître de maison. » demanda-t-il, avec un sourire.

**2 années**

Draco avait été trop remonté pour pouvoir s'endormir, alors qu'Harry oui, bercer par le mouvement du bateau et consolé par Draco. Ce dernier avait mit ses bras autour de lui pour qu'il se sente mieux. Pour une fois, être capable de ne pas dormir n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. En fait, pour la première fois depuis des années, Draco, ne pouvait pas se rappeler ne pas avoir eu des insomnies à cause de ses peurs et de ses inquiétudes et non par pur bonheur.

Harry était vraiment sien maintenant.

Il bougea ses doigts de telle sorte à ce qu'il puisse toucher de son pouce, la bande de métal qui était autour de son annulaire, et sourit. Ils étaient passés à travers tellement de choses. Et maintenant...ils s'appartenaient réellement, l'un à l'autre.

C'était un sentiment de paix que Draco n'avait plus ressenti, depuis qu'il avait été petit et qu'il se collait à ses parents lorsqu'ils lui lisaient une histoire. Il voulait que cela dure pour toujours.

Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir du moment où il s'endormit.

**5 années**

Quelque fois, au milieu de la nuit, quand il réussissait à ne pas réveiller Harry à cause des ses cauchemars, il donnait un baiser sur la joue de son mari, puis, sortait du lit doucement, avant de sortir sur la pointe des pied jusqu'à l'étage d'en bas où se trouvait les chambres de leur fils. La vue de leur deux fils, l'un ayant des cheveux aussi noir que ceux de Harry et l'autre d'un blond-Malfoy, dormant bruyamment, réussissait toujours à le faire sourire. Et quelque fois, Harry le rejoindrait seulement quelques minutes après, ou même il descendrait pour le voir et passerait ses bras autour de lui, alors qu'ils passeraient d'une chambre à l'autre, alors que les deux garçons seraient en train de dormir, en paix. La paix, l'innocence et le bonheur provenant de deux petits êtres, et qu'eux seuls pouvaient avoir.

**12 années**

Bien que Draco aime Julian, William et Eléanore, quelque chose en lui voulait équilibrer les choses. Encore plus, il voulait un dernier enfant. Il avait juste envie, totalement envie. La pensée le hantait, des fois, celle où il voyait une jolie petite fille avec ses cheveux blonds et les magnifiques yeux de Harry.

Cela avait tout changé, mais cela méritait amplement tout ce qu'il avait vécu, se dit-il alors qu'il tenait dans ses bras la petit paquet vivant dans ses bras. Callia, était aussi magnifique qu'il l'avait imaginé qu'elle serait.

Encore plus, lorsque Harry l'a tint, tout avait l'air _bien, _à sa _place_.

« Elle est jolie, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda-t-il, doucement.

Harry le regarda et sourit, et Draco put voir la même stupéfaction qui devait se refléter dans ses yeux.

« Oui, elle l'aie. »

Draco sourit, enlaçant Harry, alors qu'ils souriaient à leur fille.

**23 années**

Callie leur donna un dernier signe de la main avant de rentrer dans le train, leur souriant pleinement arrivé de son compartiment. Draco se pencha vers Harry.

« La petite dernière. » Dit-Harry, doucement. « Est-ce que tu vas aller bien ? »

Draco acquiesça, observant le train alors qu'il quittait la station, et le regarda de nouveau. « Aussi longtemps que quelqu'un me fasse disparaître en quelque part pour m'aider à oublier ? » Demanda-t-il, blaguant à moitié.

Les garçons étaient occupé par leur travail—Julian travaillait avec sa mère au Chicaneur et Will était actuellement, en train de s'entraîner pour une autre année de Quidditch, en tant que gardien pour les Chasseurs de faucons (Chaser for the Kestrals) et Ellie était déjà heureuse de se voir travailler comme assistante personnelle de Hermione. La maison serait calme, maintenant.

« Viens en Irlande avec moi ? Juste nous deux. Se sera comme la première fois que nous avons acheter cette maison. »

Harry lui sourit, puis acquiesça.

« Je vais juste envoyé une lettre à mon assistant quand nous rentrerons à la maison. »

Il l'embrassa, et l'emmena hors de la station.

**50 années**

Les deux marchèrent dans le Hall de Poudlard ensemble, les doigts entrelacés, et Draco leva sa main pour toucher les pierres qui ornaient le mur qu'il avait aidé à rebâtir, après la guerre.

« Est-ce que tu t'imaginais ? » Demanda-t-il à Harry, doucement.

« Imaginais ? »

Draco acquiesça, puis se tourna pour le regarder.

« Pourquoi alors ? Ils avaient eu tellement de fois. Et beaucoup d'autre routes, que tu aurais pu prendre, du château à aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'à fait la différence? »

Harry sourit.

« Peut-être que nous étions seulement juste prêt. » Dit-il doucement. Ses mains bougèrent jusqu'aux joues de Draco, et il le tint plus près pour un baiser. « Peut-être que, finalement nous le méritions. »

The end

Review ou pas merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour une autre fiction !

**Stachmou,**


End file.
